A Night For Us to Share
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Unable to have a night of sleep, Lucina and Dark Pit decide to spend their restless night together. However, neither of them were expecting things to get hot between the two. (Rated M for Lemon) This is my first one, sorry if it comes off as super awkward.


**What's up ladies and gentlemen, today is going to be something a little different than what I'm usually used to. Today, this fanfic is M rated and has a lemon scene. If you're very sensitive about sex and lewds, then this isn't for you and you should turn away now, although if you love lewds, then by all means join in my friends :3. This is my first time writing something involving lemon, so sorry if it comes off as super cringe-worthy, just something for the month of lewds. If you guys happen to like this fanfic, you guys can go ahead and leave a favorite. Reviews would definitely be helpful this time around, I would love to have some feedback on how I did and how I can improve if I ever attempt to do this again in the future.**

 **A Night For us to Share**

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

Midnight. Here I am lying in bed, waiting for another restless night to go by. I haven't gotten any sleep for the past two days, so I've just been walking around like a mindless zombie with an attitude. If I'm not allowed to get any sleep, I might as well stay up all night and entertain myself. I leave my room and headed downstairs. The Smash Mansion was empty, most of the smashers left to go compete in a tournament, only a limited number could join and I assume they just need one Pit. Whatever, it's nice to have damn place quiet for once, although I'll say the randomness of everyone brings some charm to this place. I'm not completely alone, there are some smasher that stayed behind, even Lucina stayed. I made my way to the kitchen, I was feeling a little hungry so I decided to pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms, and if I was gonna stay up all night, I had to get some can of sodas. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I left the channel that mostly just showed sitcoms with some rather decent acting, this is just going to be another lonely night for me **.**

* * *

 **Lucina's P.O.V**

Darn it, I spent most of the night practicing my sword fighting, now I'm having a difficult time falling asleep. I started to feel a sharp pain in my shoulders and I winced, I think may I have pushed myself too hard training today. I practice everyday so I could continue to get stronger, I've been ignoring these pains for awhile and now they're taking their effect with full force. Maybe I should take a walk to try and push through this pain. I put on my tank top and pajama pants and walked downstairs, I hear the T.V. playing and wondered who else could be up this late. I see Pittoo sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a soda sitting next to him, he seemed very stressed and lonely, I could accompany him **.**

"Greetings Pittoo." I waved.

* * *

 **Dark Pit P.O.V**

I hear someone call my name, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up either. I turned to see Lucina standing by stairs waving to me, wonder what's she doing up.

"Hey Lucina, what are you doing up at this time?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you're the one with the cereal in your hand." Lucina giggled.

"I uh...I couldn't get any sleep, I haven't gotten any in a few days and it's been leaving me distressed."

"Aww, would you mind if I stay up with you, I can barely get any sleep myself."

"Some company would be great, better to stay up with someone you love than alone and stressed." Lucina smiled at me.

Lucina took a seat next to me and I rested my head on her shoulder, I sometimes feel like a big baby when I'm with sat in silence for a while watching T.V., I took a moment to stare at Lucina. I'm honestly surprised she chose me to be my boyfriend, I never really see myself as anyone special, but Lucina sees something in me that...I would assume most girls wouldn't. I'm lucky, she's strong, determined, she's sweet, and she's just so beautiful to look at, from her long blue hair, her eyes, and her...figure...I never took a moment to admire it like this before. Lucina looked at me, I looked away and my face started to blush.

"Is everything alright Pittoo?" Lucina asked me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You're blushing Pittoo, am I showing a little too much skin in this tank top?"

"N-no it's not that, I just...couldn't help but admire how beautiful you look." Lucina smiled at me and kisses me on the cheek, I started blushing harder and I tried to hide it.

"Pittoo, there's no need to feel embarrassed. We're a couple, it's okay to look at me, you're not doing anything wrong. I appreciate you saying that I'm beautiful, you make me feel like a princess." Lucina smiled.

"Well you are a princess and you should be treated like one, anyone who disagrees have the right to their opinion, however I'll make sure they don't walk away without a few broken bones." I smirked. Lucina laughed at me.

"My father would probably say something like that."

"Hey, does your dad know about us, think he's okay with us being together?" I asked.

"I haven't told my father, he'd be very protective of me if he found out we were dating, it's hard to have a relationship with my father always being around." Lucina sighed.

"I don't think he'll approve of me, probably think I'm some sort of a bad influence on you. Whatever, nothing he's gonna do or say is going to make me leave you, I love you too much." I placed my hand on Lucina's, she smiles at me.

"Thank you Pittoo. Hey, do you mind changing the channel? Maybe there's a movie playing right now." Lucina said.

"Sure, no problem." I grabbed the remote and flicked through a bunch of channels.

* * *

 **Lucina P.O.V**

Pittoo is so loyal to me, he really does love me a lot, I need someway to show much I love him. Pittoo stopped on a channel showing a movie in the noire setting, a man and a woman were in a office having a discussion. The woman reveals that she is in love with the man, the man rushed to the woman and started kissing her vigorously, saying how much he loves her. As the two continued, things started to get a little heated, they started taking off each other's clothes. I started to blush during the scene, but as I looked at Pittoo, I got a little concerned. Pittoo looked uncomfortable, his hand was shaking, and his face was turning red. Is he not used to seeing sexually stuff like this? Whenever Pit would see something like this, he'd be very invested, but Pittoo looks like a child losing his innocence. I tried to reach out to Pittoo, but a sharp pain in my shoulder stopped me, I winced.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Dark Pit asked.

"Sorry, my shoulder and back has been hurting after I finished my training." I rubbed my shoulder.

"You got to take it easy Lucy, you're pushing yourself too hard. Here, I'll help you out." Dark Pit went behind me and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Pittoo, what are you do-ohh.." Pittoo started massaging my shoulders, I never knew he was so good at this.

"Just relax Lucina, I'll help you ease your muscles."

"P-Pittoo, I-I never knew you could do massages."

"I've done a few to help the other girls, they were just as surprised as you are now. Is it helping?"

"Yeah, k-keep going." I slightly moaned.

I didn't mean to let that out, I felt a little embarrassed. It felt very relaxing, it felt like all of my pain was going away, I would let out a silent moan when his hands rubbed up against me, it felt so good. Pittoo stopped massaging me, I started moving my arm and all my pain was gone.

"Feeling better Lucy?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah, t-thank you Pittoo." I blushed.

"What? Was my massage that good?" Dark Pit smirked.

"Ahh, don't be so cocky you jerk." I lightly punched him on the arm.

"Aww, well aren't you a tuff puppy?" Dark Pit lightly shoved me.

"You can do better that, I thought you were a lot tougher." I grinned at him.

"Oh I'll bring you tuff." Pittoo pounced on top of me and we both fell to the ground, he started tickling my stomach causing me to burst into laughter. "Aww, looks like the little tuff puppy has a weakness." Dark Pit smirked.

"N-n-no, st-stop p-please, Hahahahaha." I said as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Now tell me, who's the boss here?" Pittoo's face soon turned to fear when I grabbed his hands.

"It's me." I flipped Pittoo over on his back and now I was on top, I started to tickle him back. Pittoo started laughing and soon gave up.

"Okay okay, you win." Dark Pit said trying to regain his breath.

"See Pittoo, I told you I was a tough." I smirked.

Pittoo and I stared at each other with me still on top of him, as I gazed into his eyes, I felt a force in my mind pressuring me to move closer to him. I've had these very impure thoughts of Pittoo before, and now that he's here, they're all started to rush back into my head. Pittoo placed a hand on my face and caressed me, I repeated his action.

"L-L-Lucina, your scent is...r-r-really strong." Dark Pit started to breathe heavily. I couldn't control myself, I leaned closer and kissed Pittoo with force. Pittoo kissed me back with force, now it was like a battle between our tongues, a battle of dominance over the other. Our body temperature increased, we started ruffling each others hair, I've been craving for the taste of his soft lips. As we continued to kiss, I felt something rise up and poke me between my legs, Pittoo is getting excited because of me. Wait, after seeing how uncomfortable he was watching that sex scene, if I continue, I'll destroy his mind. I stopped kissing Pittoo and got off top of him, I don't want to hurt Pittoo, I don't want to take advantage.

"I'm sorry Pittoo, I-I-I have to go change in my room." I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door. I started to breathe heavily, I reached down my pants and felt my panties were dripping wet. The feeling of Pittoo's lips against mine...I loved it, I really did, and I wanted more. I lead my hands down my panties and I inserted a finger inside my womanhood, I let out a soft whimper as it entered inside and I continued to finger myself. I started fantasizing about me and Pittoo's make out session, his lips felt like ecstasy, putting me in a dream like state, the feeling of his boner hitting between the wet area between my legs was a rush, I...I want to know how his dick would feel. I placed my other hand on my breast and caressed it, I increased the pace of me fingering myself, my breath grew heavier and I started feeling hotter and hotter.

"Mmmmm, y-y-yess Pittoo, keep going."

* * *

 **Dark Pit's P.O.V**

What...what was that? That wasn't just kissing...that was something a little more. I've never seen Lucina so forceful towards me before, so much aggressive feelings when she kissed me, it was...it was...undescribable. I...I don't know, what do you do after having such an intense moment with your lover, I hope Lucina is alright, I should check up on her. I got up off the floor and walked upstairs, I see Lucina's door was slightly open and as I inched closer and closer, I started to hear my was Lucina calling? I leaned in and peaked inside of the room, what I saw was...something I wasn't prepared for. Lucina was in her bra and panties, one hand was massaging her breast while the other was down her panties, she was fingering herself while moaning my name. I quickly turned away, the pace of my breathing increased, I...I couldn't process what I just witnessed. I never thought Lucina would see me that way, she really wants to make love with me, I can't...I can't do something like that...I don't know how I could do something like that. I didn't see anything, I'll just go back to my room and forget what I saw, unfortunately that wouldn't be the case.

"Pittoo?" Lucina called my name out. Oh no, no, no, why I did this happen, I kept silent and stayed outside. "Pittoo it's okay, I'm not mad at you, come inside."

She's not angry at me, she requested that I come inside and see her. I'm not sure if this is a dream or nightmare. I hesitantly entered Lucina's room and shut the door behind me, wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. This is a position I never envisioned myself being in, seeing Lucina half naked makes me see her a little differently, not in a negative way no...it was hard to express it.

"L-Lucina I...I" I struggled to speak.

"You saw everything?" Lucina asked.

"Y-yes." I looked down.

"Did...you like it?"

"What?" I responded surprised.

"Watching me touch myself, thinking of the two of us making love together...what did you think?" Lucina blushed.

"U-Um...it had my heart racing. I never knew that you wanted me in that way, I'll admit that I'm not very good at understanding this sex stuff."

"Well, maybe I can help you." I looked up at Lucina with a frightened expression.

"Lucina, I..a-are you sure this okay? I don't think I can do this." I shook my head.

 **Warning: Lemon scene coming up, if you're sensitive about sexual content, turn away now!**

"It's okay Pittoo, if I was ever going to do this with anyone, it would be with the one I love. I'll help guide you through it, just follow my lead." Lucina inched closer to me and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back and we wrapped our arms around each other. Lucina stopped for a moment and took her bra and panties, I stood there frozen and mesmerized by her, she started to blush.

"What? Is there something wrong, are my assests too small?" Lucina asked.

"No it's not that, I think you're perfect Lucina, seeing you like this is...I'm very lucky to have a woman like you." I smiled.

"Oh Pittoo, y-you can touch me, I'm only for you." I hesitantly moved my hands around Lucina's breast, they were small but I never really cared about those kind of things. I moved my hand in a circular motion massaging Lucina's breast, I licked and sucked on her nipple, Lucina started to moan. Her breast are very soft to squeeze, the taste of them too was so good, I took a little bite on her nipple, not too hard so I wouldn't hurt her. "Mmmm, y-yess. Hey, I want to try something, sit on my bed." Lucina said.

I stopped sucking on her breast and sat on the bed. "Um Lucina, what's going on?" I got a little worried, Lucina walked to me and got on her knees. Lucina reached for my underwear and started pulling them down. "H-h-hey, what are you doing?!" I panicked. My underwear were off, revealing my stiffened member, I felt a little embarrassed. Lucina looked a little surprised, she placed her hand on my dick, I moaned at the slightest touch.

"Pittoo..I never knew you was this big, this is like seven and a half inches." Lucina looked up at me and saw how fast I was breathing. "You're sensitive too, well this is your first time, I'll take it slowly." Lucina moved her hand slowly up and down my shaft, the feeling of pleasure started to overwhelm me, I moaned at every stroke. Lucina smiled at my enjoyment, she increased her pace and stroked a little faster, my member started to twitch.

"L-Lucina, k-keep going." I moaned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, maybe I can make this a little more fun for you." Lucina smirked. Lucina took her tongue and started licking up my member, she then went to the head of my member and swirled her tongue around and ended it with a kiss. I gripped the sheets of the bed and rocked my head back, I gasped when I felt my member enter her mouth. Lucina bopped her head back and forth, going faster as she stroked my member while she kept sucking. I put my hand on Lucina hair and tugged on it, Lucina took more of my shaft inside her mouth, I couldn't hold on for any longer.

"I-I'm, I think I'm gonna cu-augh!" I started to release my load inside Lucina's mouth, Lucina released my member from her mouth and I exploded my load on her face. I felt as if all of my stress just went away, like I've reached nirvana. "S-sorry about that Lucy." I said as I took a few breaths.

* * *

 **Lucina's P.O.V**

That was an unexpected spurt, I wiped the cum off my face and swallowed what was left over in my mouth. I gave myself a few seconds to regain my composure, I looked back up at Pittoo, who was still throbbing from the blowjob. "It's okay Pittoo, but it's not over yet. Lie down on your back." Pittoo lied on his back, I climbed up on the bed and was on top of him. I positioned my womanhood on the tip of Pittoo's member, I looked at Pittoo, he seemed a little troubled. "Pittoo...do you wish to not go further?" I asked

"It's not that, I do want to go further with you. Sorry if I seemed upset, I'm actually happy to be with you in this position. I'm still surprised that you accepted my feelings, and the fact that we managed to make it this far into this position...maybe it was meant to be." Pittoo smiled at me. Some tears started to form in my eyes, I kissed Pittoo on the lips.

"Pittoo I love you so much, I want us to go furthers, I need your love here and now. Take me now." Pittoo's member entered inside my womanhood, I moaned as I slowly moved up and down. I held down Pittoo's arms so he wouldn't move and started to increase my speed, the feeling of riding his cock felt like I was on a rollercoaster, excilerating and exciting.

"L-Lucina, mmmmm, you're so tight on me." Pittoo said.

"Yes! Mmmmm Pittoo, y-your cock feels so good inside."

"F-Faster, go faster." As commanded, I went faster, I went down and kissed Pittoo on the lips to hold my screams of pleasure. I tightened my grip around Pittoo and bounced on his cock harder, I stopped kissing him and saliva came out from the both of us.

"Pittoo, I'm getting closer to cumming!" I said.

"I-I am too, I can't last any longer. Ohhh!" Pittoo moaned.

"Mmmm, yess!" I orgasmed letting out a long moan, Pittoo came inside of me, all my energy felt drained. Pittoo and I stood still for awhile and took our breath, Pittoo then caught me by surprised and carried me off the bed, Pittoo pinned me against the wall.

"Pittoo, w-what are you going to do?" I blushed.

"You've done a lot for me, the least I can do is return the favor, right? I can't just let you take charge throughout this whole thing." Pittoo smirked at me.

"W-woah, where did this change of attitude come from?" I was a little taken aback.

"It's revenge for our little session downstairs, I'm the boss around here, don't forget that."

"H-hey, w-wai-ohhhh!" Pittoo started to thrust inside of me, every thrust would let my back hit the wall. Pittoo reaches down and squeezes my butt, causing me to jump.

"I've always liked your butt, nothing wrong with it being small and petite." Pittoo slapped my ass, causing me to moan as he kept thrusting.

"Again, do it again! I know you can hit h-harder than that." I smirked at him.

"Oh, you're asking for it now! Try and suppress your moans, wouldn't want anyone to know what's going on."

"Okay. Give me everything you've got." I nodded. Pittoo started to thrust harder and faster, he started giving my ass more smacks, one harder than the last. Each smack made me cry in pain and moaned with the feeling of eternal pleasure as his dick continued to fill my inside. I started digging my nails into his back leaving scratches, he started gritting his teeth and moaned. "Mmmmm, fuck! More, give me more please!" I moaned.

"I love your moans, it's making my mind go crazy, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"M-Me t-t-too, I can't last any longer." My mind started to go blank, my vision started to get blurry, I felt myself getting drowsy, like I was going to faint. I've reached my limit now. "Pittoo, I-I'm going to cum."

"I-I am too, kiss me Lucina." We locked our lips together as Pittoo did his last thrust on me, and we both held our moans as we both came together. Pittoo and I collapsed on to the bed, our naked bodies were full of sweat, exhausted and out of breath, I was lying beside Pittoo clinging on to his arm.

"Pittoo...that was amazing." I said trying to regain my breath.

"It was Lucina, I'm honestly glad you came downstairs when I was there, it would've been just another lonely restless night." Pittoo said.

"Well now you don't ever have to spend it alone, I'll be here with you always to help you feel comfortable and relaxed."

"I'd...I'd like that a lot. I love you Lucina, I'm happy to spend this night with you." Pittoo smiled.

"Pittoo, I love you too, I'm glad I can always be here to make you happy." We gave each other one last kiss on the lips, we cuddled each other and fell into slumber.

After this, there will never be another restless night for the both of us. No more spending together alone, every will night will be a night for us to share.

 **Authors Note: Oh. My. Beerus. This has been by far the most awkward thing that I've ever written, well what are you going to do on your first lemon fic. This is probably the only time I'm ever going to anything like this, so much work and I still don't have the experience with this kind of stuff, it was worth the challenge though. Well if you guys somehow enjoyed this fic, a fav is always alright, and I'm pretty curious on what reviews you guys have.**

 **Till then, going to need a huge rest after this story.**


End file.
